


Yes, Ma'am

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Poor Celestia. Being the principal of CHS was the only job that ever meant anything to her, and now that she lost it she has to disgrace herself by cleaning up after the spoiled rotten brats of Crystal Prep. Not only that, but Principal Cinch has gone out of her way to make sure the job is as humiliating as possible. She helps herself to Celestia's body as a constant reminder to her new janitor that she's finally found her place in life - a place of servitude and shameful pleasure.Her new job is dirty, no doubt about it. But maybe Celestia will learn she's just the sort of dirty girl to do it?





	Yes, Ma'am

Yes, Ma’am  
-by Drace Domino

It was just one too many losses at the annual Friendship Games. For years Canterlot High had been put in their place by Crystal Prep, and finally the school board had enough and decided on a change of pace. Vice Principal Luna received a promotion while the acting principal was ousted; dismissed from her position and forced to find a whole new job. The former Principal Celestia, once the sweet and shining beacon that helped to look after so many students and prepare them for a better tomorrow...now cleaned up after them. The worst part was that she hadn’t even been able to stay at Canterlot High through her demotion, and now was forced into the halls of the very same school that had led to her eventual downfall.

Celestia sighed as she drug her mop across the tile, cleaning up the recent mess of a spilled lunch. For the most part the students of Crystal Prep were cleaner than the ones she used to know - there was no Pinkie Pie, for example, spraying frosting all over the damned place at the slightest provocation. The students that attended Crystal Prep tended to be tidy and refined, but they were unreasonably judgemental and far past spoiled. As Celestia mopped up the recent spill they didn’t even hide their comments as they walked by her, and each of them made her tighten her grip around the mop’s handle in a slowly building fury.

“Hah, she looks so goofy in that uniform.” Indigo Zap grinned as she passed, making a point to look Celestia up and down and let it be clear that she was talking about her. The older woman fidgeted within the confines of her drab brown jumpsuit, a stark contrast from her sporty look back at CHS. Even her long and beautiful hair; once left flowing down the back of her head, was now kept in a tight ponytail and tucked into the back of a short brown cap. She looked boring and pathetic, and she knew it as well as the students did. “Guess all the CHS girls will be cleaning up after us in the future, so might as well get used to it!”

Once more Celestia tightened her grip around the handle of her mop, and forced herself to look back down at the spill she was tending to. Never in all of her years of teaching had she wanted to lay her hands on a student, but smacking Zap upside the head with a mop didn’t really count as hands, did it? It was a temptation that ebbed at her more and more every day and grew with each of their comments, and yet she could do nothing other than swallow down her shame and keep working to keep the place as clean as possible. It was her job; after all, and she couldn’t afford yet another fall from grace. After all, where else was there left to fall to?

“Janitor Celestia, come to my office.” The intercom suddenly crackled to life, and Principal Cinch’s cruel and condescending voice flowed into the halls. Instantly Celestia gave a tiny whimper, looking up at the intercom as if it was something she could plead with. “Janitor Celestia, to my office.”

It was with a hanging head that Celestia tucked her hands into her pockets and braced her mop against the wall, slowly dragging her feet as she started to follow orders. From behind her she could hear the Crystal Prep students mocking her once more; not to mention the clear sound of a wet splash as one of them purposely dumped their milk onto the tile floor below. The little bastards only made a mess when they wanted to...and they just loved to see the older woman grovelling before them.

Celestia took it back - she’d gladly take Pinkie Pie and her party cannon any day over these miserable little bastards.

\---

By the time Janitor Celestia made her way to Principal Cinch’s office, the acting head of the school was leaning back in her comfortable chair and waiting to be tended to...literally. No sooner did Celestia step inside and close the door behind her did she see Principal Cinch waiting with one leg up against the edge of the desk; her heel hitched to the rim as her other leg stretched out wide. Her skirt had been lifted and she was clearly showing off her shaved pussy set against the backdrop of dark stockings that ran to her mid-thigh, and as soon as Janitor Celestia stepped inside Cinch pointed to her nethers in an impatient fashion.

“There you are, you lazy bitch.” The other woman scoffed, and adjusted her glasses with one hand. Her gaze was hard and stern, even piercing as she glared at the other woman, her former rival for far too long. “You know what you’re supposed to do at eleven o’clock sharp every day. Why were you late?”

“I...I’m sorry, Principal Cinch.” Celestia finally murmured, though she stepped up to begin her next task. She dropped down to her hands and knees and began crawling forward, looking up at Cinch from underneath the brim of her drab cleaner’s hat. “The students, they intentionally made another mess. Maybe you could talk to them for m-”

“Your job is to clean up the mess the students make, regardless of whether or not they did it on purpose.” Principal Cinch sighed, and gave Celestia a bored look. She gestured once more to her exposed pussy; by now glistening with excitement at the prospect of her eleven o’clock licking. “Perhaps if you didn’t whine about your jobs so much, you’d have time to actually do them. Now get to work, or I’ll call the school board.”

“Y...Yes, ma’am.” Janitor Celestia gave a small nod, and did exactly as she was told. Just like every day. As the former principal of Canterlot High buried her face in between Principal Cinch’s thighs, her lips parted and she pressed her warm, wet tongue against the other woman’s shimmering, glistening folds. The flavor of her rival filled her mouth just as it did every day during her late morning duties - the taste of Cinch’s pussy was becoming a very familiar thing to her. She braced herself on her knees and let her hands rest at the edge of Cinch’s seat, her eyes travelling past the prim and proper older woman that merely watched her with a cold, unforgiving stare.

Celestia wasn’t sure just what she had done to earn Principal Cinch’s ire, but she received that spiteful gaze every day while she licked the other woman’s pussy. As her lips folded across Cinch’s hood and she started to suckle at her sensitive clit any other woman would’ve given her a moan of contentment or even a pat on the head; some sign to let her know that she was doing a good job. Instead, Principal Cinch merely wore that stone faced expression and glared down at Celestia through the lenses of her sophisticated glasses. Though they were both fully dressed saved for Cinch’s panties resting on the edge of the desk, anyone stepping inside the room would instantly know what the score between them was: Cinch was the woman in charge, and the janitor was lucky to be allowed to kiss between her thighs.

Faster and faster Celestia worked, the brim of her hat bumping from time to time against Cinch’s belly. It wasn’t until the older woman grew frustrated with it that she finally ripped it from Celestia’s head and threw it to the side, her hand then lowering to take ahold of the woman’s rainbow ponytail by the very base. From there she guided Celestia’s face with a steady motion of her own; forcing the other woman to smear her face all across that wet and glistening pussy, ensuring that every inch of the janitor’s features were marked in the scent of her nectar. She said nothing and even her body gave Celestia few signs of how she was doing, save of course for the nectar that oozed onto her wiggling tongue and slid across the underside of Cinch’s thighs. Long before the older woman found her climax; however, she pulled Celestia’s head from her lap and sneered at her in a cold, stern fashion.

“That’s enough of that, Janitor Celestia.” Cinch let the words drop from her tongue like venom, knowing full well just how deeply they wounded the other woman. She gestured to the edge of her desk, and wrenched her hand a bit tighter against Celestia’s radiant ponytail. “Unzip the jumpsuit and bend over against the desk. Your attendance has been spotty as of late, and just like one of the unruly students you need to be punished.”

“...yes, ma’am.” Janitor Celestia whispered, a blush moving over her cheeks and a shamed look drifting over her features. She took a step back once Cinch released the grip on her ponytail, and as the older woman continued to watch her with a satisfied look across her face, Celestia moved her hands forward to the front zipper of her unflattering jumpsuit. She was tucked into the baggy thing for so many hours in a day it was easy to forget that underneath there was a curvy and shapely woman; a mature beauty that had turned more than a few heads at her old school. As the jumpsuit passed over her shoulders only to fall down around her ankles Celestia stood there in a bra and panties that Cinch herself had chosen for her - part of her “uniform” for working at Crystal Prep. Solid black panties without lace or ornament, except for the word “Whore” in an elegant purple script right across her lap. To accent her look Janitor Celestia even pulled free her ponytail and shook her hair from side to side; letting it fan out in its natural radiant glory before finally turning to the desk.

“That’s it. That’s it...make sure to shove your posterior out.” Principal Cinch watched with intense interest as Celestia pressed her curvy breasts against the desk and let her rump rise up; practically inviting the harsh slap that would no doubt arrive. While the critical ruler of Crystal Prep watched Celestia present herself she gave a tiny laugh, and slowly moved to stand from her fancy office chair. “Just like one of the sluts at your old school. I can see where they got their whorish tendencies from.”

Principal Celestia was forced to bite her tongue - for all the shame she was willing to take on the chin, mentioning her old students was always enough to incite her. She didn’t have to keep her voice in check for long; however, for Cinch was quick to move on to the next humiliation in her long late morning ritual. Soon the older woman was standing up and slinking a hand into the top drawer of her desk; a drawer that Celestia knew by now held Principal Cinch’s very favorite toy. Leather straps to hold a fake cock in place, one that was just a few shades too big for Celestia’s tight, shaved slit. The extra girth, as Principal Cinch was fond of saying, helped Celestia build the character and class she was so sorely lacking.

“Now then, Celestia.” Principal Cinch smirked as a single hand rose up, adjusting the rim of her glasses so they were perfectly positioned upon her face. “Let’s get to your punishment.”

It came first with the slap of her weighty toy against Celestia’s backside, and the older of the two women rolled her hips forward to remind Celestia just how deep it would go. That thick toy knew the janitor’s pussy well by now, and yet it never ceased to amaze Celestia just how much she could hold. In fact, the mere thought of it was enough to make the front of her slutty panties damp and her thighs tremble slightly - despite the hesitation and the disdain she had for Cinch, she couldn’t possibly dismiss that somewhere, deep down, she was excited. With a heavy blush on her cheeks she gave a sudden gasp as Cinch grabbed a tight fistful of her hair, and she let her legs spread a little as Cinch lined the tip of that toy up against her entrance. True to form Cinch made sure to torment her submissive pet a little first; gliding it back and forth across Celestia’s pussy, threatening to push it inside before quickly withdrawing it once more. She couldn’t help but chuckle; however, as the former principal of CHS gave a pathetic whimper and her voice rose into the air between them.

“P...Please...punish me…” She murmured, much to Principal Cinch’s delight. The sophisticated and wicked woman pushed forward to do exactly as Celestia begged, but she did so with a sudden push that was harder than Celestia expected. With a quick jerk of her hips she stretched all of Celestia’s pussy around that thick and indomitable toy, and the janitor’s eyes went crossed as she was forced into a sharp cry. Celestia’s hands locked around the edge of the table as she bucked her hips back into that fake length, and her knees nearly buckled from the strain as Cinch allowed her free hand to tease down along her spine. A perfect compliment to the fist holding Celestia’s ponytail; those fingers merely walked along the janitor’s flesh in a teasing, almost sweet fashion while Principal Cinch spoke.

“I’m glad you proved herself to be so incompetent that Canterlot High no longer wanted you.” She spoke simply, her voice dismissive and cold and her words cutting Celestia down to the bone. Still, her humiliation and her frustration couldn’t contend with the rising heat building inside of her thanks to that toy shoved deep, deep within her hole. “I think it was just the thing you needed to let you know your proper place. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Celestia knew damn well that if she didn’t respond, her mistress might punish her. Perhaps even the worst punishment of all - pulling her toy out and refusing to give it back to her wet and hungry cunt.

“Y-Yes, ma’am…” Celestia looked over her shoulder, her cheeks blushing vibrantly and her face lined with shame and humiliation. The proud woman she once was hated the submissive whelp that she had become, and yet she thrived on the pleasure that coursed through her in that instant. Cleaning up the messes of the Crystal Prep brats...forcing to watch as her sister ruled the school she had given decades to...it was all worth it, so long as Principal Cinch was there to drill her pussy on a daily basis. “I’m...I’m happy being yours.” Cinch’s janitor. Cinch’s servant. Cinch’s pet.

Principal Cinch merely chuckled, and released her grip on Celestia’s hair so she could claim the woman’s waist in both hands. She held the other woman firmly as she started to fuck Celestia as a reward for her subservience; for loyalty of that sort was something that deserved a prize. Cinch remained fully dressed as she fucked her pet raw and hard; Celestia’s panties merely pulled aside to let that massive toy inside her fuckhole. Between the two of them Cinch looked to be the picture of authority and forceful presence; from her nylons to her blazer to the elegant bun at the back of her head. Celestia was clearly the brazen slut of the pair; dressed in a bra and pulled panties and bent over the desk to be getting desperately fucked. She cried out into the late morning air as she was drilled from behind, the toy slamming deep within her cunt and letting loud, wet noises fill the room with every strike. Celestia’s hair was a dishevelled mess around her head, sweat lined her lovely curves, and yet despite all of her disgraces the elegant writing on the front of her black panties explained exactly why she loved it: she was a whore.

Specifically, Principal Cinch’s whore.

Principal Cinch made short work of her pet’s pussy that morning - after all, Celestia had already been late to give her that daily service. She drilled Celestia’s cunt again and again with rapid successive strikes, and made it a point to glance at her watch from time to time as if to suggest she wasn’t actively enjoying it. As she fucked steadily into the other woman Celestia soon began to spasm in a wave of delight; her thighs soaked with her own juices and her entire body shivering and trembling. Goosebumps lined her legs and arms and she cried out openly into the principal’s office, filling it with the sound of her own depraved and desperate joy. It was a celebration of her shame and humiliation, and yet another noise of acceptance at her new role in life. Principal Cinch merely purred as she pulled the toy out of Celestia’s shuddering pussy, and she detached the toy with one hand as she gave the other woman a swift spank with the other - hard enough to leave a red mark across the other’s pearl pink flesh.

“Now put your clothes back on. This is a school, after all. Have a little dignity.” Principal Cinch’s voice was as dismissive as ever, and while Celestia struggled to pull her jumpsuit back up along her body, the devious woman moved to sit back behind her desk. Just like that she looked as refined as she did when Celestia entered her office, a stark contrast to the twitching, shivering, well-fucked mess she left the younger woman. Absently Principal Cinch picked up a pencil, and gave a cruel smirk as she let it dangle towards the edge of a cup of water sitting on her desk. “Oh. And clean up this mess while you’re at it, whore.”

A gentle nudge sent the water splashing to the floor below, yet another mess for Celestia to clean up. As the former principal poured her curvy figure back into her baggy and unflattering jumpsuit and pulled her hair back into that tight ponytail, she gave a tiny and submissive nod before her voice crept out with absolute obedience.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Words that Janitor Celestia would be saying many times a day, every day, from now on.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
